Cuéntame un cuento
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Eugene es el mejor contando cuentos, bueno... eso es lo que él dice.


—Soy el mejor contando cuentos ¿No te lo dije? —Le dijo Eugene a su esposa esbozando una sonrisa confiada, mientras se encontraban recostados en el césped cerca del palacio, observando las estrellas.

— ¡Ah! ¿Sí? —Repuso Rapunzel emocionada, quien tenía las manos entrelazadas arriba de su abdomen— Entonces... cuéntame un cuento —Le dijo girando su cuello para mirarlo, el cual tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca.

—Erase una vez tu y yo —Empezó como terminando al decir esa oración.

— ¿Y? ¿No vas a seguir? —Le pregunto luego de unos segundos, al notar que se había quedado callado.

—Eso es todo —Espeto cerrando los ojos, mientras le surcaba una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y te haces llamar el mejor contando cuentos? —Le cuestiono Rapunzel no pudiendo creer que ahí se acababa— Al menos... ¿Tiene final?

—No y esa es mi parte favorita —Le dijo abriendo los ojos, viéndola sonrojada al decir eso. Él se acercó sintiendo como la respiración se entremezclaban por la cercanía, la cual se acorto cuando unieron sus labios.

—Ahora admitirás que soy el mejor contando cuentos —Repuso al separarse estando solo a centímetros de rozarse.

—N-no —Dijo nerviosa por la inesperada cercania, al oír eso Eugene termino otra vez de acortar la distancia, volviéndose a besar.

—Al menos admitirás que soy bueno besando... ¡No! ¡Que soy el mejor! —Le dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa altanera.

—Puedo admitir que eres un engreído, el más engreído que he conocido —Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, mientras lo acompañaba una risita.

—Ya admite que soy el mejor contando cuentos —Le dijo abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho— No te soltare hasta que lo admitas —Le dijo y ella se seguía riendo.

—No, además no me gustan los cuentos que no tienen final —Repuso, mientras alzaba su mirada observando su barbilla.

—Bien como quieras... —Le contesto ya resignándose— Erase una vez tu y yo que vivieron felices para siempre. Fin.

—Tampoco predecibles.

—No te complace nada —Le dijo perdiéndose en su verde mirada y rozando con las yemas de su dedo su barbilla, deposito un casto beso en los labios para luego subir su intensidad, convirtiéndose en un fogoso —Al separarse, él sonrió al verla de un rojo más fuerte que el anterior como sentir su respiración entrecortada— ¿Ahora al menos admitirás que soy el mejor besando? —Le cuestiono sin borrar esa sonrisa ladeada.

—No, no puedo hacerlo cuando yo soy la mejor haciéndolo —Le respondió sonrojandose por lo que acababa de decir y mas por lo que iba a hacer, ya que entrelazo sus brazos a su cuello para inmediatamente unir sus labios en un beso apasionado, quitándole el aliento.

— ¿Ahora quién es la engreída? —Le pregunto mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y ella se reía.

—Yo no —Le dijo negando la cabeza aun riéndose— Señor "Soy el mejor contando cuentos"—Añadió dejando perplejo a Eugene, quien luego de unos segundos se rio.

—Rapunzel, date cuenta que si no admites que soy el mejor contando cuentos, entonces no te lo soltare —Le dijo luego de unos segundos, abrazándola más fuerte.

—Está bien, eres el mejor contando cuentos. —Le dijo ya resignada.

Al decir eso Eugene sonrió triunfante, pero aun sin soltarle.

— ¿No me vas a soltar? —Le pregunto Rapunzel al ver como sus brazos seguían entrelazado alrededor suyo.

—No quiero.

—Entonces además de ser el mejor engreído, también ¿Eres caprichoso?

—Eso no lo soy, solo soy un buen besador como el mejor contando cuentos.

—Si sigues así tan insistente, esta conversación no terminara jamás.

—Está bien, a mí no me gustan los finales —Repuso apoyando su barbilla encima de su cabeza— Aunque, olvide que a ti si te gustan.

—Bueno... si tu estas en mi historia, está bien que esta nunca llegue a su final —Confeso Rapunzel después de un rato, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, quien al terminar de decir eso lo beso suavemente en los labios— Pero admite que soy la mejor besando.

—Si, lo eres —Contesto luego de unos segundos y al escuchar eso, ella esbozo una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

—Ya lo sabía—

Al escuchar eso Eugene se rio, deseando que con Rapunzel a su lado, su historia jamás termine.


End file.
